


Define me the love

by Hisachan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisachan/pseuds/Hisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un petit OS pour parfaire la définition de l'amour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Define me the love

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un petit OS, qui j'espère vous plaira en attendant la suite de "Play for me"  
> Merci à tous de me lire ^^

Define me the love

 

« Monsieur Horan, pourriez-vous me définir l'amour, s'il vous plaît ! demanda le professeur de philosophie.  
– C'est le sentiment qui procure de la joie de vivre ! C'est quelque chose de tendre, et qui rend heureux, répondit fièrement le blond, en jetant un coup d’œil à sa petite amie. »

Louis Tomlinson était écœuré par tant de stupidités. Comment pouvait-on penser que l'amour ne se résumait qu'à cela. Depuis que Niall Horan fréquentait Samanta Grazia, la française venue en échange scolaire, il voyait la vie en rose. Louis était sûr qu'elle lui bourrait le crâne de ses inepties sur Paris, la magnifique ville de l'amour. Lui, il n'était pas aussi aveugle ! Pourtant à la fin du cours de philosophie, il s'était retrouvé encore à tenir la chandelle à la cafétéria. Niall passait son temps à se vanter de cette nouvelle conquête, car après tout, Samanta n'avait pas choisi Harry Styles, le tombeur de ces dames. Vraiment Louis n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces conneries sur l'amour. Lui, il savait ! L'amour n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça ! Louis se souvenait de la première fois qu'il y avait goûté. Il avait aimé le goût de ses lèvres, sa langue qui dansait avec la sienne, son corps contre le sien. Malgré l'amas de vêtements, qui séparait leurs peaux, Louis avait senti sa chaleur se mêler à la sienne. C'était étouffant mais également enivrant.

« Louis ! l'appela son ami en le sortant de ses pensées.  
– Oui ?  
– Est-ce que je peux manger ta tarte au citron, vu que tu ne sembles pas avoir très faim ? »

Louis ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. À cause de toutes ces bêtises sur l'amour, il avait à peine touché son repas. Il aurait faim plus tard, c'était sûr et certain ! Malgré tout, il offrit son dessert à son ami.  
Avant le début de la reprise des cours, Louis se sauva aux toilettes. Il ne pouvait plus supporter son ami irlandais avec sa copine française. Ces deux-là étaient un vrai défi ! Le jeune homme se savonna vigoureusement les mains, comme pour justifier sa présence dans les sanitaires. Très rapidement, il se retrouva seul. La sonnerie de la reprise avait retenti. Pourtant Louis ne se gêna pas pour perdre du temps sous le sèche-mains. À cause du bruit de l'appareil, il n'entendit pas l'autre entrer, mais il sentit ses lèvres sur sa nuque et ses bras, qui l'encerclèrent. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner, il savait clairement qui était derrière lui. Il avait reconnu son parfum. Cette odeur de One million de Paco Rabanne ne le quittait jamais. Louis aurait pu se laisser enivrer de ce parfum envoûtant, mais il préféra se dégager de son assaillant.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ?  
– Il semblerait que j'ai envie de toi, Tomlinson.  
– Eh bien, ce n'est pas mon cas, Styles ! »

Harry Styles le regarda comme si son avis n'avait que peu d'importance pour lui. Harry exigeait et Louis devait céder: c'était la loi que Styles lui avait imposé. Pourtant Louis s'y refusait. Il ne voulait pas être une poupée que Harry pouvait utiliser comme bon lui semblait.

« Peu importe ce que je dis, tu t'en fous ?  
– Pourquoi poser la question Tomlinson, si tu connais la réponse ? »

Louis regarda autour de lui comme pour trouver un échappatoire.

« J'ai cours ! lâcha-t-il tout simplement. »

Un sourire malsain naquit sur le visage du plus jeune.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai juste besoin de ta bouche ! »

Louis aurait voulu l'insulter, mais la seule chose, qu'il fit, fut de se mettre à genoux devant Harry. Il ouvrit le pantalon de leur uniforme, avant de le faire glisser avec le boxer. Sans plus attendre, il entreprit de donner vie au membre mou face à lui. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps avant de pouvoir l'entourer de sa bouche. Louis aimait voir les réactions de Harry, lorsqu'il lui faisait ce genre de choses. 

« Ta bouche est parfaite, Louis ! Lâcha Harry en haletant. »

Louis ne tint pas compte de ce qui pourrait être un compliment dans la bouche de Styles. Il se préoccupa juste de terminer au plus vite, avant de tomber bêtement dans le piège de son benjamin. Il commençait déjà à sentir l'excitation naître dans son bas-ventre. Quand le foutre jaillit dans sa bouche, il l'avala. Sans attendre autre chose, il se sauva loin de ce type, qui brisait son cœur encore et encore.  
Arrivé en cours, Louis essaya de passer inaperçu auprès du professeur de mathématiques, qui avait peu apprécié son retard. Heureusement pour lui, le week-end arrivait. Enfin celui-là ne semblait pas si réjouissant que ça. Niall avait décidé de le traîner à une soirée. Son ami irlandais pensait qu'il était temps qu'il se case. Mais comment expliquer à son meilleur ami, qui pourtant connaît votre orientation, que jamais vous ne trouverez les filles à votre goût ? Pour Niall, c'était totalement impossible ! Pour lui, être gay signifiait seulement que vous aimiez de temps en temps avoir des relations avec des hommes. C'était vraiment désespérant ! Louis avait parfois envie de lui dire qu'il ne rêvait que d'une personne et que c'était Harry Styles. Mais c'était impossible pour mille et une raisons. La principale raison était que Harry Styles ne lui appartenait pas, même si ce dernier avait décrété que Louis Tomlinson était sa propriété. Louis ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé de fuir la toile tissée par Harry, mais peu importait où il allait Harry était toujours là. Et il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour que Louis lui tombe à nouveau dans les bras.

********************

La soirée de ce samedi soir avait lieu chez un étudiant. L'alcool coulait à flot, et la musique résonnait trop fortement. Pourtant Louis n'avait nullement envie de partir. Sur la piste de danse, un verre à la main, il se sentait libre. Il avait dansé avec quelques filles pour faire plaisir à Niall, mais il n'était vraiment pas intéressé par elles. Alors qu'il se trémoussait un peu bêtement à cause de l'alcool, un gars plutôt mignon vint se coller à lui. S'en trop avoir envie de réfléchir, il se laissa aller contre ce nouveau venu. Louis aurait pu rester comme ça indéfiniment. Que demander de plus quand on a de la musique, de l'alcool, et un homme pour passer la nuit ? C'était parfait ! Enfin cela aurait dû l'être si Harry Styles n'avait pas été présent à cette fête. S'il ne l'avait pas vu embrasser des dizaines de filles. Louis était même certain qu'il l'avait vu glisser sa main sous la jupe de certaines, bien trop heureuses pour lui faire une réflexion. La jalousie le rongeait malgré tout. Alors quand son taux d'alcool fut assez important, il embrassa ce gars qui dansait avec lui. Il n'était pas la propriété de Harry, lui aussi avait le droit de s'amuser un peu. Enfin, il se serait amusé avec ce type, si on ne l'avait pas soudainement soulevé. Louis ne s'était même pas plaint, car il ne connaissait qu'une personne qui puisse être aussi sans gêne. Il atterrit sur le lit d'une des chambres de la maison. 

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?  
– ça serait à moi te poser la question, Styles !  
– Ce n'est pas moi qui embrasse n'importe qui ! »

Louis crut qu'il allait s'étouffer à force de rire. Harry n'était qu'un connard !

« Ah c'était peut-être moi qui avait ma langue dans la bouche de ces salopes !  
– Tu es jaloux Tomlinson ? Tu préférais que ma langue soit dans ta bouche, ou peut-être un autre de tes trous !  
– Connard ! cracha Louis.

Il n'avait pas envie de rester une minute de plus avec lui. Il se leva pour partir, Harry le retint et Louis ne gêna pas pour le frapper. Styles perdit son calme et balança Louis sur le lit. Le benjamin monta à califourchon sur lui, en lui bloquant les poignets sur le lit. Harry l'embrassa mais Louis s'obstina à garder la bouche fermée. Le plus jeune s'énerva et lui mordit violemment l'épaule. Sous la douleur, Louis cria et Harry insinua sa langue dans sa bouche. Ce baiser était tout sauf tendre mais il caractérisait leur relation. Ils aimaient cette violence qui régnait entre eux. Louis déchira la chemise de son amant pour accéder à son torse tatoué, alors que l'autre le débarrassait de son pantalon. Après tout, Louis savait qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin pour le reste de la nuit. À la place, il sentirait la chaleur de Harry quand leurs peaux se rencontreront. Il sentirait la douleur de ses lèvres quand sa bouche le parcourra. Il le sentirait en lui lorsqu'il le pénétrera. C'est ainsi que Louis cria, et il le fit énormément cette nuit là. Il se sentit libre. Dans ces moments, il avait l'impression que Harry lui appartenait car il ne voyait que lui. Il le savait. Harry ne courait après personne. Il ne passait la nuit avec personne. Il ne faisait l'amour à personne. À personne sauf à lui !

********************

Louis était à nouveau en cours de philosophie.

« Monsieur Tomlinson, pourriez-vous nous donner votre définition de l'amour ?  
– L'amour est rempli de douleur. La possessivité, la jalousie, on a besoin de tout cela dans un véritable amour, sinon on n'aime pas réellement. Finalement, l'amour à l'état pur, ce n'est que de la peine et des larmes avec des moments passionnels. »


End file.
